Warm Water
by 13.blue.roses
Summary: Danny is trying to be there for Lindsey, but can this cutie be a husband and father?DL
1. Love Me

Author's Notes- This is my first CSI NY fic but with a little Danny Messer on the way I couldn't resist the pull of a fluffy idea for a story. This is probably only going to be four chapters long but if I get enough reviews to inspire me my muse could stay for a little longer. Warm Water is set when Lindsey is about 18-20 weeks pregnant. Enjoy and tell me what you think in a lovely (or not) review!

Warm Water

Chapter 1 – Love Me

"This rain is pretty harsh, let me walk you home Montana." Lindsey jumped, as Danny's New York accent dragged her out of the case. Despite her lovers interruption her mind flew back to the alley way, the rush as the rain washed away all of the evidence, Sid's panic when he removed the pregnant body from the dumpster, chaos as Sid cut out the baby that still had a beating heart, and the silent death of the almost saved child because it was too late. Mac carrying the baby away in the ambulance without hope, as they all sat with Sid in the alley covered in blood with no usable evidence.

Danny came close to her softly and started massaging her back, but they both were jerked out of their thoughts as their baby tried to kick at Danny.

"That's my boy." Whispered Danny as he bent down to kiss Lindsey's stomach as they stood in the middle of the lab grinning like idiots.

"Go home you two." Called Stella as she passed by.

"But", was all Lindsey managed to say in protest before Danny had dragged her away from her work and into the hall way.

"Maybe we'll find something tomorrow when this appalling rain goes away." Called Danny as he waved goodbye to Stella, but he seemed to have eyes only for Lindsey.

"How you feeling, what did you eat today, want anything special for dinner tonight, my treat?" Queried Danny quickly trying to distract Lindsey from the day's tragedy.

"In reverse order I could go for some Chinese, I ate grilled cheese and tomato soup, but I couldn't eat breakfast because I was nauseous and I'm sore everywhere." She had no idea why she admitted the last part because Lindsey Monroe never whined, but part of her wanted Danny's attention.

"That's all you ate today! You're killing me Lindz you gotta remember you're eating for two now. I'll take you out to the best Chinese in Brooklyn." Exclaimed Danny as he slammed closed his locker door, but he calmed down when he turned to see Lindsey sitting on the bench awkwardly trying to tie her shoes. He mock bowed and proclaimed, "Let me Milady, it's the least I can do."

Lindsey relaxed and laughed as Danny tied her shoes and started rubbing her swollen ankles. Those ankles were the reason she had been forced to wear tennis shoes to work every day that week, but it seemed only Danny had noticed the cause of the wardrobe change.

The New York born and raised man looked up at the country girl, loving that look of bliss on her face that he hadn't seen in quite some time.

XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX

The couple left the little Chinese restaurant huddled together under the umbrella laughing as they held each other, but Lindsey stopped suddenly as they walked passed a shop with the news playing in the window. The media sharks had managed to get a picture of the victim's baby as Mac carried it to the ambulance.

Danny's arm tightened around her, and he kissed her forehead, making her look away from the gruesome image that struck far to close to home. They walked the rest of the way to Lindsey's apartment in pained silence. He hesitated when they got to her door but Lindsey pulled him inside.

"Please, I don't want to be alone while that bastard that killed a pregnant woman is still walking these streets." He drew her into an embrace and whispered,

"I won't leave you. Go change and I'll get a bath started for you." He stated as he lightly kissed her cheek.

Lindsey walked to her bedroom with her mind overflowing with confused thoughts of Danny. This man who had demanded nothing of her tonight, not even a kiss on the lips, but was treating her like a queen had impregnated her and was now proving that he could be an amazing husband, if she would let him. Truthfully, a large part of her (including her currently large stomach) wanted to accept Danny's marriage proposal and life happily ever after as a family, but that isn't how the world works. However, for tonight she needed Danny.

Lindsey walked into the bathroom with nothing but a bathrobe on, to see Danny leaning against the wall standing beside a vanilla bubble bath.

"I've gained a bit of weight so I understand if you don't want to, you know…" Danny's eyes lit up and he walked toward her to silence her by kissing her and untying her bathrobe letting it fall to the ground. He looked her up and down lifted her up bridal style and set her in the warm water.

Author's Notes- If you can't tell I love Danny and wish he was mine, but alas Danny Messer Belongs to Lindsey. The title of this story is not very creative so if any one has any better suggestions, leave it in a review. In fact, even if you don't have any ideas you want in the story, you can still leave me a review. So far, this story is going to be four chapters, each getting progressively longer, and will not be a perfect fairytale ending, but it won't be a tragedy. I'm going to keep this as a, "T", story not, "M", because while this story is going to be filled with fluff, it isn't porn. Sorry to disappoint anyone, but I stink at writing that kind of stuff, so you'll just get innuendos and cliffhangers pertaining to what Lindsey and Danny get up toReview!


	2. Lets Pretend

Author's Notes- Hello and happy New Year everyone! I'm sorry that I misspelled Lindsay's name throughout the whole first chapter, but I have corrected this chapter. I would like to thank Delko'sGirl88, McMackenzie, Solitaire42, saderia, NothatRose, and GRACE5 for their lovely reviews, and at their request I am leaving the title of the story as Warm Water. In summary the first chapter gave a brief explanation of the horrific case they are working on and the chapter showcased Danny desperately trying to earn back Lindsay's love and trust. Please enjoy and review!

Warm Water

Chapter 2- Lets Pretend

Lindsay woke up wrapped in nothing but soft sheets and the warmth of sleep. Well, and the smell of something burning, but she just wanted to go back to bed. Five minutes later, she opened her eyes to find a piece of something that could pass as toast being dangled in front of her face.

"Danny." She whined and rolled away from the breakfast food and right into Danny. "How many tries?" she giggled putting two and two together.

"Five, there was nothing else to make you for breakfast." Stated Danny as he began nibbling on her neck.

"I'll have to remember to go shopping for Danny proof foods." She smiled and Danny leaned in for a kiss. The second the statement left her mouth Lindsay realized that she had just accepted that her and Danny would probably have to start living together, and in all honesty Lindsay liked the idea. So why she couldn't just marry him like everyone expected her to? It would be the best thing for the baby and she loved Danny, but she just couldn't trust him. With that thought, she felt the nausea start and quickly broke their heated kiss to run to the bathroom. She felt Danny run after her and hold her hair back as she vomited into the toilet.

XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX

"I guess all baseball players have to step up to the plate at some point." Joked Don as he slapped Danny on the back. It seemed like everyone in the lab could tell that something had changed between Lindsey and Danny, for the better. She couldn't help but crack a smile as Danny pulled out a chair for her and grabbed a cushion for her feet so she would be comfortable for Mac's update on the case. Despite Danny's recent maturity he couldn't help but steal a quick kiss from Lindsay before Mac started talking.

"Good morning everyone. We have been able to identify the adult victim as Elizabeth Haberman, age 19, she was seven months pregnant when she suffered fatal blunt force trauma to the head. Ms. Haberman's baby girl did not survive, and even though no news reporters were yet alerted to the homicide, a reporter managed to get a picture of the baby as I was carrying it to the ambulance. Sid was able to approximate the shape of the weapon that killed Ms. Haberman, but was unable to conclude what object is our murder weapon. So, Sid sent his data to Adam, who was inspired by the peculiar media involvement in this case, and Adam discovered the head wound is consistent with a television reporters' microphone. Adam, will you explain your discovery for us?" Stated Mac emotionlessly.

"Yes, sir." Replied Adam as he stood and gestured to the computer screen as he brought up an image. "I scanned all of the local news station footage and all of the stations' microphones are slightly different, therefore, I was able to narrow our search down to one station, CNN. From their web site I learned that three reporters were working on a piece dealing with teenage mothers' rights being munificent. The reporters were apparently trying to start a radical movement that required all teenage mothers to either marry, or get an abortion, supervisors canceled the piece because they felt the angle taken by the reporters was to controversial." All of the CSIs had to smile at Adam's enthusiasm for his work.

"Don and Danny, here are warrants for the three reporters' microphones and clothing, Stella run trace analysis on the victim's clothes, Lindsey, I want you to work with Adam to try and determine a direct connection between the victim and any of the reporters. Notify me or Stella immediately if you find anything." Ordered Mac, deliberately keeping Lindsay away from the suspects.

Before Danny left with Don, he quickly pulled Lindsay aside to check on how she was feeling, made her promise to eat something, and of course stole a few intense kisses that made Lindsay's head spin.

XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX

Adam and Lindsay sat starring at their computer screens for an hour or two, when Lindsay found something.

"Mac, Elizabeth Haberman had genetic testing done on the baby to determine paternity, but the test also showed an extra twenty-third chromosome, downs syndrome. Some how, the reporters learned about Ms. Haberman's situation and were planning on using her as the model for their story, but she refused and complained to the reporters' manager at CNN, that's the real reason the piece was canceled." Said Lindsay to Mac via cell phone.

"I'll update the rest of the team, go take a lunch break." Ordered Mac to an indignant Lindsay who hung up.

"Why is my health suddenly everyone's business?" Exclaimed Lindsay, forgetting that Adam was sitting right next to her.

"You're pregnant and pregnant women should not be exposed to this kind of stress. Shoo. Go eat lunch or I'll tell Danny on you." Said Adam childishly, but Lindsay couldn't be mad at him because he meant well, it was just annoying. So, she put up her hands in defeat and walked to the staff lounge.

Lindsay took as long as she could to sit and eat her lunch, because truthfully, messing around with Danny the night before had taken a lot out of her and she wasn't feeling well. She cheered up when she saw Danny return from the news station carrying a box of evidence. He saw Lindsay and signaled that he had to drop off the evidence but would be back to see her in five minutes. A quick cuddle with Danny, while he inhaled a protein bar, and they both reluctantly returned to work.

XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX

By the end of Lindsay and Danny's shift she was so exhausted and sore she could barely walk.

"Take it easy there Montana." Warned Danny as he rushed over to her to help her sit down in the staff room. "My car is still in the parking garage, think you can make it that far or do you need me to carry you?" Teased Danny as they made their way to his car. "I need to stop at my apartment to grab clothes, then we'll go straight to your place and I'll give you a massage." He whispered in her ear with an almost manic grin on his face that made her giggle.

She was half awake when Danny ran up to his apartment leaving her alone in the locked car, but her eyes snapped open when she felt someone watching her. She looked around; her hands protectively encircled her baby, but her hands should have been reaching for her gun, because she saw three men in suits walking towards the car.

Author's Notes-Sorry about the evil cliffy, but it was necessary. Just keep in mind that this is a fluffy story, not an evil story where all of the characters die. Please review and tell me what you think of my story!


End file.
